thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Tomorrow (Welfare)
Synopsis New visitors surprise everyone. Andrea fights to protect her home. James and his kids go looking for a lost family member. Plot Taylor screams for help as she tugs at the rope on her wrists. Chuckie comes down and tells her to be quiet. When he reaches to grab some tape off the shelf, she kicks him and he stumbles back and grabs the shelf, sending it toppling down on him. Taylor turns herself and grabs a pair of scissors and cuts herself loose. When she stands, she sees Chuckie move and he gets the shelf off him, revealing his face to have been stabbed with a screw driver and his chest a boxcutter. She screams. Andrea asks Brady where his sister is as it's getting dark. She tries calling her. Taylor turns and runs to the small window, trying to open it. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She answers it and screams for her mother. Andrea asks what's happening. "These people kidnapped me, they're trying to kill me!" Andrea rushes out the door and tells Brady to stay put. She gets in her car and drives, asking Taylor where she is. Taylor screams as Chuckie lunges at her and sends her to the floor. Taylor kicks him, knocking the screwdriver out and tearing his face apart. She screams, grabbing at the screw driver and stabbing him in the head. She then breaks the window and grabs her phone, crawling out. In another part of town, Nick and Charlie are in Nick's room smoking. Charlie asks why his mom didn't believe him. Nick shrugs. "Are you sure that's exactly what you saw?" Charlie glares at his friend and says he knows what he saw. They boys hear something downstairs and begin walking down. They see a shadow pass the window and Charlie opens the door. They look to see someone wandering the porch. Nick asks if the person is okay. The woman turns and Charlie sees the blood. "Nick, inside, now!" The woman lunges at them as they close the door, the woman's arm keeping it open. In the bar, Karen is with Eliza, Steve, Barbie, Edith and Noah serving them all drinks. She asks how they feel about everything that's been happening. Steve says he knew something bad would happen eventually. Karen sees the door open and she asks what she can do for them before turning and screaming. The undead man's face is torn off. He jumps at the others, biting Steve's neck and ripping it apart, killing him. Lex is in the woods, James, Riley and Cara can be heard in the distance. Lex turns and sees an undead woman who attacks him. He cries for help but no one hears. He hits the woman with a rock, then hits her again as she tries attacking. Andrea drives through the town when she comes across a bloodied Taylor. Taylor gets in the car and Andrea looks over to see Carol being eaten by a few walkers. They see them and start stumbling to them. Taylor yells to drive. Andrea drives back to her home. Charlie and Nick keep resisting letting the woman in. Charlie yells to go in the living room. Nick and him run in and watch the woman stumble in behind them. Charlie fights the woman off before throwing a lamp at her. Nick grabs a knife from the kitchen and gives it to Charlie, who stabs the woman in the stomach. When she doesn't react, he stabs her in the eye. The boys run to Charlie's house. At the bar, Karen grabs the shotgun from the wall and shoots the man in the head. She tells the others to follow her and they run outside, passing many walkers. Eliza and Edith run into their respective homes. William Jackson is seen walking into Andrea's house. Karen, Noah and Barbie follow him and hears him yelling at Andrea's family. "That bitch daughter of yours killed my brother." Karen runs in the room and tells him to leave. When he refuses, she shoots an inch away from him to scare him. As he leaves, some walkers appear and drag him out the door. The group barricade the door and run out the back. Mandy and Ali are in the living room when Charlie and Nick run in, locking the door. Mandy asks what's happening and Charlie says he wasn't lying before. Nick backs him up. "The dead are coming back to life and eating people." Charlie says. James and his kids are looking around the woods when Cara sees someone. She walks closer. "Sam, is that you?" She asks. James hears and turns to see. They all get closer when Sam reveals himself to be dead. Riley screams as Sam pushes him down and tries biting him. James pulls Sam off and throws him to the ground. Lex runs up and says it isn't Sam anymore. James says he knows and grabs a rock and bashes his son's head in. Lex, Cara, James and Riley drive back into town and get Ingrid. She asks Lex what's happening and Lex says people are coming back from the dead. As they head outside, Alisha is heard screaming next door. Ingrid runs over, Lex trying to stop her. Alisha is seen on the table as Cole is fighting off an undead man and woman. Alisha yells they had them over for dinner and then they both collapses. Cole shoves the two people away and grabs a knife, stabbing the man. Alisha sees the woman walk her way and takes off her heels, stabbing her. They go outside to the truck with the others and get in back with Riley. Andrea thanks Karen for helping her family. Their group soon comes across the Munroe house. Noah and Andrea kill a walker each to get to the door. They knock on the back door and Charlie opens, asking if anyone's been bit. They all say no and are let in. Meanwhile, two people, national guards, are seen pointing out on the map, Devil's Point. "We'll see if there are survivors and set up a safe zone there." Co-Stars *Chaz Bono as Chuckie Jackson *Grady Lee Richmond as William Jackson *Beth Broderick as Eliza Kramer *Dan Chandler as Steve *Aisha Hinds as Carol Douglass *Connor Weil as Sam Davis (Zombified) Deaths *Chuckie Jackson (Alive and Zombified) *Steve *Carol Douglass *Tara Grey (Confirmed) *William Jackson *Sam Davis (Zombified) Trivia *This episode marks the first time for Lex, James, Charlie, Andrea, Noah, Taylor, Alisha, Cole and Karen to kill a walker. *Taylor is the first human to kill another human. *The National Guard want to make Devil's Point a safe zone. Category:Welfare Category:Episodes